digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Wind
The Warriors of Wind are AncientKazemon and her legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Wind she left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Wind have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientKazemon AncientKazemon is an Ancient Bird Man Digimon whose English name is derived from "Ancient" and . Its Japanese name and design are derived from Iris, the Greek personification of the rainbow. It possesses the attribute of "Wind", and is one of the legendary Ancient Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. It has a beautiful rainbow-colored figure, and with its golden wings it soars around the vast skies. It is said that by erecting rainbow bridges it can move freely even through the earth and sea. Its beauty and abilities were given to the "Bird Man" and "Fairy" Digimon.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientirismon/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Rainbow Symphony: Uses her rapier to play a symphony of super-fused lasers that shine with the colors of the rainbow. * Storm Gazer: Generates an unending supercell. Kazemon Kazemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. She is the Legendary Human Warrior of Wind, using the power of AncientKazemon. She has the power to manipulate the atmosphere. Her good, positive and strong willpower means that she is more useful in information warfare than out on the battlefield. Her name comes from "kaze", the Japanese word for wind, while her Japanese one comes from fairy. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digital Monster D-Project Kazemon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Wind to a Salamon or Gatomon. Attacks * Hurricane Wave (Brezza Petalo, lit. "Breeze Petal"): Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies. * Tempest Twist (Tornado Gamba, lit. "Tornado Leg"): Gets down on her hands and spreads her legs. She then starts to spin very quickly and creating a strong force of wind to strike her opponent. * Love Tap (Arido Anca, lit. "Barren Hip"): Taps her foes with her buttocks causing temporary feelings of attraction. * Roseo Temporale (lit. "Rosy Thunderstorm"): A rapid kick with both of her legs. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. She is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Wind, using the power of AncientKazemon. Her name comes from "Zephyrus", the Greek god of the west wind. Her Japanese name Shutumon comes from "Shutu", the Sumerian god of the south wind. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): Throws blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. * Plasma Pods (Gilgamesh Slicer): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses to slice and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane. JetSilphymon JetSilphymon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon, holding the power of AncientKazemon. As the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Wind, known as the in Japanese media, JetSilphymon is a combination of both Kazemon and Zephyrmon. Her name comes from the jet aircraft and Silphymon. JetSilphymon's flying power is strong as a jet aircraft. She is a Wing Lady who can raise rolls of turbulence. Attacks *'Ultra Turbulence': Creates a whirlwind with her windmill and hurls it at her enemy. *'Jet Winter': Uses the jets on her back to charge at her enemy. Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors